Anne vs. Louise vs. Janella: The fantaserye ‘war’ is on!
March 15, 2014 Anne Curtis, Dyesebel Louise delos Reyes, Kambal Sirena Janella Salvador, Janella in Wonderland When IBC-13 decided to put the first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, which is aired at 7:45 p.m. timeslot after the early-evening newscast Express Balita for them to compete with ABS-CBN's TV Patrol and GMA's 24 Oras which is ahead in the ratings, while GMA premiered last March 10 is the telefantasya Kambal Sirena. That's why, ABS-CBN to come up with the most anticipated fantasy series Dyesebel (an TV adaptation of a Mars Ravelo classic) to be pitted against Janella in Wonderland and Kambal Sirena, starring Anne Curtis as the title role Dyesebel. The fantaserye "war" starts on Monday, March 17, at exactly 7:45 p.m. Viewers will surely hits the story about mermaids and sea creatures by their switching channels continiously (unless they have three TV sets). Sequestered network IBC-13 turning the sequestered network into a major player in the broadcasting and entertainment industry and became the number three station through mass-oriented programming in Tagalog as the network producing our entertainment content. Our primetime block — it once aired the PBA on Wednesday and Friday (currently aired on Saturday and Sunday) with one teleserye after the basketball — is now littered with drama and fantasy fare. As they get into weeknight primetime last January 6 by airing the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, which directly compete against Honesto (from January 6 to March 14, 2014) and Adarna (from January 6 to March 7), is now getting more rivals about a mermaid tale, isn'y it? The fantaserye has become so popular that the hit fantasy series Janella in Wonderland reigned in timeslot at 7:45 p.m., is IBC-13's answer to ABS-CBN's Dyesebel and GMA's Dyesebel. starting March 17. Stay tuned…to both channels! 'IBC-13' :THE TWO SIDES OF ANA (Ana Layevska) :Monday to Friday 6:00PM (Bago-mag Express Balita) :JANELLA IN WONDERLAND (Janella Salvador) :Monday to Friday 7:45PM (After Express Balita) :MAGHIHINTAY SA'YO (Cristine Reyes) :Monday to Friday 8:30PM (Pagkatapos ng Janella in Wonderland) :ONLY ME AND YOU (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) :Monday to Friday 9:15PM (After Maghihintay Sa'yo) :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? (Drew Arellano) :Saturday 6:00PM (After PBA) :TASYA FANTASYA :Saturday 7:00PM (Pagkatapos ng Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?) :LOVE NOTES (Joe D'Mango) :Saturday 8:00PM (After Tasya Fantasya) :MAYA LOVES SIR CHIEF (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) :Saturday 9:00PM (After Love Notes) :T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel) :Saturday 9:45PM (After Maya Loves Sir Chief) :THE MILLION SECOND QUIZ (Robi Domingo) :Sunday 7:00PM (After PBA) :BORN TO BE A SUPERSTAR (Anja Aguilar) :Sunday 8:00PM (After The Million Second Quiz) :DINGDONG N' LANI (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) :Sunday 9:00PM (After Born to be a Superstar) :IBC Primetime :March 17, 2014 :6:00 The Two Sides of Ana (TreseBella) :6:30 Express Balita :7:45 Janella in Wonderland :8:30 Maghihintay Sa'yo :9:15 Only Me and You :9:45 Viva Box Office :11:30 News Team 13 'Ito'ng Bagong Summer sa IBC!' :Mas Init-Init sa Tag-Araw na Malalaking Programma... :Patuloy Na Nangunguna Sila! :APO TANGHALI NA! (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) :Lunes-Sabado 12 High Noon :ANNA LUNA (Abby Bautista) :Lunes-Biyernes 2:30PM :GAYA NG DATI (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) :Lunes-Biyernes 3:15PM :At tuloy-tuloy pa rin ang saya na primetime! :THE TWO SIDES OF ANA (TreseBella) (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (Ana Layevska) :6:00PM :EXPRESS BALITA (Snooky Serna-Go and Henry Omaga-Diaz) :6:30PM :JANELLA IN WONDERLAND (Janella Salvador) :7:45PM :MAGHIHINTAY SA'YO (Cristine Reyes) :8:30PM :ONLY ME AND YOU (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) :9:15PM :VIVA BOX OFFICE (VBO) :9:45PM :Bagets (William Martinez, Herbert Bautista, J.C. Bonnin, Raymond Lauchengco, Aga Muhlach) (March 17) :Dapat Ka Bang Mahalin? (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (March 18) :Somewhere (Rudy Fernandez and Lorna Tolentino) (March 19) :Working Girls (Hilda Koronel, Chanda Romero, Carmi Martin, Rio Locsin, Gina Pareño, Maria Isabel Lopez and Baby Delgado) (March 20) :Hotshots (Herbert Bautista, Aga Muhlach, Raymond Lauchengco, Gary Valenciano, Eula Valdez and Jobelle Salvador) (March 21) :NEWS TEAM 13 (Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso) :11:30PM :Summer 2014 (left) :Kapinoy ang ating 54 na taon :mas magiging Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 ng bayan! :IBC (right, left) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :54 Years (1), Intercontinental Broadcasting Corproation (2), Since 1960 (3) (right, right) :www.ibc.com.ph